


Blonde

by KeytoMyCity



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baro dyes his hair and wants to show it to his favorite hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Beautiful Target times when Baro's hair was blonde.

Footsteps echoed throughout the semi-empty practice room. A newly dyed blonde head walked across the floor to a door. Quietly opening to door, and stepping inside the room the blonde looked around. The area where Jinyoung normally sat was empty, and the room was quiet albeit for tiny snores. With continued scouting he spotted what he was looking for, a blanket covered lump on a couch. Once again slowly shutting the door and creeping over to the lump, the blonde poked it’s shoulder.

“Shinwoo-hyung.” The blonde said clearly set on annoying the elder awake, “Shinwoo-hyung I want to show you something.” 

The lump rolled over revealing a glasses less CNU who looked vaguely up at the figure who woke him. He rubbed his eyes slowly, blinked, and then rubbed his eyes again. The blonde head now clearly in view. “Baro what did you do to your hair?”

“The stylist noonas suggested that I dye it for our comeback stage!~” Baro said happily.

CNU could only stare at him incredulously, “Uh…”

“What do you think?”

“It’s…. really…. blonde…..” 

“What does that mean?”

“Are you trying to copy Eunhyuk and Cheondung-hyungs?” CNU had to ask. Quite a few male idols were going that shade, and anti’s always had to jump on something. He really didn’t want the younger male to get antis for something so dumb though he had heard of stupider things in which idols gained antis.

“No I’m not. I already mentioned it was the noonas’ idea.” Baro had an offended look on his face. “I wouldn’t put it past them, they do have Super Junior’s photo on the wall.”

“Ah,” CNU subtly sighed and muttered to himself, “I miss your black hair already.”

Baro who was pretty much a squirrel heard it. “You do?”

“Yeah.” CNU’s cheeks suddenly gained a pink tint.

“I didn’t know you liked it so much. If I did, I would’ve kept it normal.”

“It’s fine Baro, we all need a change sometimes. You’ll get your black hair back.” CNU smiled a him and held his hand out. “Now help me up.”

“Sure hyung!~” Pulling CNU up off the couch, Baro smiled brightly, “Want to go with me to show the others?” 

“Might as well since you woke me.” CNU said with a shrug. He reached out for his glasses sitting on the nearby table, and slipped them on.

“Well I’m sorry about that. I wanted you to see it first.” Baro huffed and crossed his arms.

“Let’s go show the others.” CNU ignored his immature moment, grabbed Baro’s hand, and dragged him off to search for the other members.


End file.
